


Une douleur obscène qui me donne tous les droits

by madnessofabrokendoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofabrokendoll/pseuds/madnessofabrokendoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor era algo que ninguno de los dos conocía y, de haberlo hecho, lo habrían rechazado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une douleur obscène qui me donne tous les droits

Le odiaba. Y no había nada que fuera a cambiar aquello. Le odiaba con tanta intensidad que resultaba increíblemente molesto el no ser correspondido, la indiferencia con la que parecía tratarle. Pero eso solo lo hacía más odioso.

 

Hux había aprendido a vivir con aquel odio, un sentimiento que le devoraba las entrañas, como la impotencia que sentía cuando no podía expresarlo, cuando discutían en la nave, cuando se comunicaban con el Líder Supremo.

 

Por suerte para Hux, a veces sí que podía demostrarlo. A veces se quedaban solos. Y, de alguna forma, lograba entrever el odio del otro.

 

Se entregaban al odio con la pasión de dos amantes, pero en aquello no había ninguna clase de amor, el amor era algo que ninguno de los dos conocía y, de haberlo hecho, lo habrían rechazado. Porque era inútil, un gasto de energía innecesario.

 

Una debilidad.

 

En cambio, podían permitirse odiar. Porque el odio les daba fuerzas, fuerzas para odiar más, fuerzas para hacerse daño. Hux podía soportar los puñetazos, aquella presión en su cuello que lo dejaba sin respiración, las quemaduras... Podía soportarlo todo, porque Ren podía soportar sus golpes, sus mordiscos, sus cortes.

 

Nunca le había gustado pelear. Siempre había preferido la estrategia al ataque. Pero cuando estaba con él se olvidaba de sus preferencias, de sí mismo. El odio lo consumía, hasta hacerle perder la razón. Ambos dejaban de ser humanos, se transformaban en bestias sanguinarias que se alimentaban del dolor ajeno. Sus cuerpos no eran cuerpos, eran armas. Dientes, uñas, nudillos... Todo era válido.

 

Y el dolor... El dolor era maravilloso, los enloquecía, bailaban a su alrededor, perdidos en el frenesí de la lucha, embriagados con el olor de la sangre y el sudor, olvidándose de su sufrimiento, porque el otro sufría también. No necesitaban más.

 

Otro golpe, y otro. Y otro. Abría las piernas, cerraba los ojos. Más golpes, más mordiscos, más dolor.

 

Más placer.

 

La habitación se teñía de rojo. Sus ojos, cegados por la sangre, la ira, la lujuria.

 

 _Él_ también era rojo.

 

Todo era rojo, como las banderas, como el rayo de la base Starkiller, como el último cielo que vio el sistema Hosnian. La victoria era roja, pero ninguno había ganado, porque ninguno había perdido. Ambos habían sufrido, pero ambos habían disfrutado.

 

Poco a poco, todo volvía a su estado natural. Menos el odio, el odio siempre se encontraba agazapado, al acecho, esperando el momento de salir, estallando, rompiéndole...

 

Saciándole.

 

Se levantó sin mirarle, no era necesario, no merecía la pena. Las miradas eras nostálgicas, él solo sentía asco, desprecio, desdén. Odio.

 

Se vistió, haciendo caso omiso de las cicatrices que recorrían su cuerpo, los nuevos moratones que aparecerían y los que iban perdiendo color. Las heridas abiertas y de las que solo quedaba un débil recordatorio. Fibras de plata sobre nieve.

 

Se peinó el cabello, cada pelo debía estar en su sitio, no podía haber huellas. El aspecto era importante, el aspecto motivaba a las tropas. A las tropas no le interesaba su odio. Por eso su cara no estaba marcada. El rostro era lo único que respetaban en la locura.

 

Se giró en dirección a la puerta y salió, sin mirar atrás, mientras se ponía los guantes de cuero negro.

 

Al general Hux no le gustaba mancharse las manos.

 


End file.
